nicole spanks the twins
by damntohell
Summary: now both the twins are in for it
1. Chapter 1

it was a typical day at the watterson house hold, except lexi and her twin brother gumball were getting chewed out by there mother. the twins were in the pjs with there fur freshly dried from bing wet

"are you to insane or just stupid?" nicole asked very upset at her twins. the 2 just looked at the floor with there hand on there legs.

"we just weren't thinking mommy" lexi said trying to sound really cute to try and butter up her mom.

"obvious you weren't, and dont think that mommy thing is going to work on me this time" nicole said seeing right through her daughter.

"didnt you 2 know from last time not to do anything stupidly dangerous?" nicole asked upset.

"we didnt think what we did was dangerous" gumball explained.

(flash back)

 _gumball and lexi were walking by the elmore stream when gumball noticed something out of the corner of his eye._

 _"lexi look" gumball said pointing to the lake._

 _"what what is it?" lexi asked her brother._

 _"over there are some leaf pads" gumball explained._

 _"so?" lexi asked curious._

 _"so we can play leap frog with them and get to the other side of the stream" gumball explained walking over with lexi following. they react them._

 _"i dont know gumball, i think this is one of those things mom would get mad at us for" lexi explained._

 _"why would you think that?" gumball asked_

 _"because you could fall in and get swept away by the currant" lexi explained._

 _"oh come on, look even if that does happen, theres a log right there that would stop me form getting swept away" gumball said point towards the rock._

 _"i still dont think its a good idea" lexi said but her brother ignored her and and began to leap frog on the pads._

 _"GUMBALL" lexi shouted._

 _"relax lexi, i told you i would be alright" gumball said hopping from one pad to another. gumball kept hopping from pad to pad, and eventually lexi joined him._

 _"i though you didnt want to do this?" gumball asked confused._

 _"i dont, but i need to stay close by incase something happens to you" lexi explained._

 _"well i'm almost across, and nothing happened, so you worried for nothin-" gumball was cut off when the last pad he was on before he made it to the other side tipped over and he began to float down stream._

 _"OH GOD GUMBALL" lexi shout getting of the pads and back on the side of the stream she came from and ran after her brother._

 _"relax lexi, the log remember" gumball said trying to grab onto the log that came up but it wasnt strity and broke easily._

 _"OH CRAP, LEXI HELP" gumball shouted_

 _"hang on i'm coming" lexi said chasing after him. she grabbed on to a old tree near by and grabbed him._

 _"thank you lexi" gumball said._

 _"dont thank me yet, we still have to get you out" lexi said trying to pull her brother out but he wouldnt come._

 _"the currant is to strong" lexi said._

 _"get someone to help then" gumball said. lexi consider calling for help but didnt want her brother to get in trouble._

 _"i cant do that, they might tell mom and you could get in trouble" lexi explained to her twin._

 _"oh good point" gumball said glad she didnt call for anyone. just before either of them could come up with a solution, the branch she hung onto broke._

 _"OH CRAP" lexi said falling in to the stream. the twins began to drift down stream. they tried to swin opposite of the currant but it didnt work. they both then saw a water fall up headed._

 _"what the hell? why is there a water doing here in elmore stream?" lexi asked surprised and scared._

 _"because the universe hates us" gumball said dramatical as he and lexi held each other close, waiting for death to come for them. just then a pair of arms wrapped around the 2 and they pulled them out of the water._

 _"oh thank god" gumball said happy to be on dry land. his happiness was short lived though as his sister grabbed hold of him_

 _"un gumball?" lexi said and showed him the person who saved them was there angry mother who had tied one end of rope to her waist and the other end to a more stridy tree._

 _"oh no" gumball said scared._

(end of flashback)

"you 2 are lucky someone noticed what you were doing and and called me" nicole explained to her children still very upset.

"ok mom, i get what your upset with me, but why lexi? she was just trying to save me" gumball said defending his twin.

"because she should have called someone when you fell in, and more importantly she have threaten to call me when you went on the leaf pads" nicole explained.

"i know mom, i just didnt want gumball to get in trouble" lexi explained.

"well now your both in trouble, and you shouldnt be, cause after our little chat about the forest of doom gumball and the broken down amusement park lexi, i figured you 2 learned your lesson last time, but i guess i was wrong" nicole explained.

"so what does that mean?" gumball asked scared.

"i think you both what it means. it means you 2 are taking another trip over my knee" nicole explained.

"i figured so lexi, rock paper scissors for how goes first?" gumball asked his twin, but was cut off by nicole.

"actually, you 2 are going over at the same time" nicole explained. then sat down on the couch next to her twins pulled them both over her knee.

"mom is this really necessary, i mean it obviously it didnt work last time so..." gumball said.

"thats why this time its gonna be a little more serve" nicole explained then lift up lexi's nightgown revealing her panties and pulled down gumballs shorts showing undies.

"not bare mom" lexi begged.

"it wont be. i'm just gonna spank you 2 on your undies this time" nicole said then raised her hand down hard on lexis butt then gumballs butt.

"ouch" both twins cried as the spanking continued. nicole was able to quickly change from one posterior to another very quickly.

"ow...mom please stop" lexi begged.

"yeah this...ouch...really hurts" gumball said also begging. both twins had tears in there eyes already do to the spanking being worse with less protection.

"no can do. you 2 only have your sleeves to blame for this" nicole scold as she had 1o more slaps for each twin to go. she had finished them up fast and the twins were now bowling there eyes out over there moms knee. nicole sat them up on her lap and hugged them.

"i love you both, and i never want you 2 do something like that again, or next time it will be are bottom. understand?" nicole asked comforting her twins.

"yes mommy" they both said together. nicole hugged them tight.

"love you 2" nicole said.

"we love you too mom" lexi said still crying a little.

"same" gumball said tears coming down is face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, how about we go eat" Nicole said bring her kids to the dinner room. Nicole calls the rest of the family and everyone sits down to eat. Lexi and gumball sitting on pillows for obvious reasons.

"Great food mom" gumball said enjoying the dinner.

"Yeah it really is" Lexi said agreeing with her brother.

"Oh, thanks kids" Nicole said thanking her kids. Everyone continued to eat until their dinner was finished.

(a few hours later)

Later at bed time, gumball and Lexi were examining each other's bottoms.

"Man, mom sure did a number on us" gumball said looking at his and his twins bare butt in the mirror.

"Sure did. can you imagine what it would like if we got it bare?" Lexi asked gumball

"Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty" gumball said scared of the thought. their mom then came in the room.

"Okay you 2, on the bed, bottoms out" Nicole instructed, then the twins got on the bed with their butts already bare. Nicole started to apply the lotion to Lexi first.

"Ow, owie" Lexi said as Nicole rubbed the lotion on her stinging behind.

"Almost done and there" Nicole said finishing Lexi and moving onto gumball.

"Ow ow ow" gumball said as Nicole rubbed the lotion on his sore toosh.

"There, all done, now you 2 leave your bottoms bare for the next 5 minutes, as that's how long the cream takes, then pull them up" Nicole explained to Lexi and gumball before leaving the room.

(5 minutes later)

"I'm back, how do you 2 feel?" Nicole asked coming back in.

"A bit better" gumball said pulling his underwear and shorts up.

"Same" Lexi said pulling panties up and nightgown down.

"You'll feel a lot better by tomorrow. Promise" Nicole said tucking her twins into bed. She then did the same to Darwin and Anais, placing a kiss on all their foreheads before leaving.

"Night my babies" Nicole said before closing the door.

"Night mom" all 4 kids said as the door shut, then all 4 went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, all 4 kids woke up and headed down stairs for breakfast. They took there seats, as did there parents and everyone started to eat.

"so how did everyone sleep?" nicole asked.

"alright for me" lexi said.

"same" gumball said stuffing his face with darwin.

"you 2 have such awful table manners" nicole said chuckling a bit at her sons poor table manners.

"well mom, can you blame them, I mean look where they get it from" anais said pointing at richard. Who was worst then gumball and darwin.

"good point sweety" nicole said then went back to eating. Everyone finished breakfast then the kids went to get ready for school. Gumball and lexi headed for the bathroom together, since the were twins and had seen each other naked before, the didnt find getting dressed in front of each other.

"so, how you feeling?" gumball asked lexi as he removed his undies.

"if you mean my butt, its fine. Yours?" lexi asked her panties hitting the floor.

"fine" gumball said getting his cloths ready.

 **More to be added in less then a day.**


End file.
